


Impress Me

by angelwing (orphan_account)



Category: Cucumber | Banana | Tofu (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angelwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie agrees to seeing Josh again. Josh still isn't over Freddie. And hey, maybe Freddie is still interested too? Er, he WAS interested, right? Josh sure hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY it's 1 am and I was upset over something silly so I decided to write this up really quickly forgive me if these two are outrageously ooc or there are awful errors here like I said its 1 am and this was mainly to get my mind off of something bothering me so like.. idk it's probably shitty but I love these two so!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m really glad you could make it. I’d been, ah… _craving the Fred-D_.” Josh’s eyes were lit up with delight at his own joke and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling as he stirred his coffee. He tried to ignore the little, exasperated sounding sigh that left the boy sitting across from him at that.

“Can you… can you not do that?” Freddie’s voice made Josh look up now, and he bit his lip to try to stifle the grin that formed as he gazed into his eyes. _God_ , he was gay for him. “I agreed to coffee, not… whatever that was.” When the grin on Josh’s lips turned to a smirk, Freddie added quickly, “And you should feel lucky that I’m here at all. After the shit you pulled before, you should feel blessed to be in my presence again.”

Josh’s brow raised at that. “Shit I pulled?”

“Refusing to leave? Nudes? Calling me for your 'Young Person's Rai-”

“I really _did_ lose my Railcard,” Josh’s eyes were wide and earnest and Freddie was reminded of why he had taken him home in the first place. He had gorgeous eyes. A gorgeous face in general, but his _eyes_ \- they were huge and dark and easy as _hell_ to get lost in. And in a drunken stupor during a crowded party, once you’re lost in eyes as big as Josh’s it’s not exactly easy to find your way out.

There was a bit of silence after this, Freddie seemingly not knowing what to do with that and Josh a bit too worried of fucking things up again to speak without being prompted. After taking a sip of coffee, however, Josh finally cleared his throat and added hesitantly, “Really was surprised, by the way. When you told me to delete your number.”

Freddie looked up at that. “You didn’t… get it?”

“What?”

“We didn’t exactly passionately make love, cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms, and wake up the next morning snuggled up together and kissing in the early morning sunlight.” Freddie drummed his fingers against the table. “We fucked. I _fucked you_. Then we woke up, I fucked you again, and then I said goodbye and went to shower. You didn’t realize that was it?”

Josh shrugged and cleared his throat. “Well it’s not like I thought one night stands are the equivalent of a marriage contract.” He let out a laugh, but it was weak and forced, and a frown twitched on to Freddie’s mostly blank expression at the sound. “I just thought… I liked you. And you didn’t exactly seem to dislike me…”

Freddie smiled just a bit at that, and there was a bit of pity in his expression, but otherwise he seemed genuinely… genuine. “Well, I can tell you that shitty pickup lines aren’t going to make me more interested.” He looked up at Josh again.

Josh’s cheeks flushed a bit, because Freddie’s smile was hot as _fuck_ (admittedly, in Josh’s eyes _everything_ about Freddie was hot as fuck, but his smile definitely stood out). “Well… what _would_ make you more interested?” his voice was quiet and hesitant, but he was smiling back now, in spite of the bright red tint on his cheeks.

Freddie chuckled. “Dunno. It’s not always easy to impress me. I’ve seen a lot.” There was a tone of challenge in his voice, and Josh leaped at the opportunity he had been given.

“I could try to surprise you?” Josh grinned. “I mean, if you give me a chance. If we had just a bit more time together? Maybe went out for dinner or to a bar somewhere... I could give you a few reasons to be interested, I think.” And he was being a little overly confident, but he didn’t care. He had Freddie’s attention. He had the opportunity of a life time. This was worth biting off more than he could chew.

“Did you just ask me out?”

Josh seemed to be brought back to reality at that question, and he laughed lightly and weakly, suddenly embarrassed. Was he out of line? “We could take... baby steps. You could… come by my flat on Saturday? Stay for dinner, maybe even the night?” He shrugged, face reddening once more and chuckling faintly again.

Freddie watched Josh’s expression for a moment. To be completely blunt, he was _cute_. His face was flushed pink and his hair, red and curly, bounced a bit as he moved his head. He was looking down, dark eyes on the table, and a weak, awkward smile was on his lips. He was _so_ cute, and Freddie found himself staring in admiration and amusement at the younger boy across from him.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll come over. Give you a shot to impress me in a way that doesn’t involve stupid puns or unsolicited nudes, huh?” Josh’s cheeks turned from pink to red at that, which only made Freddie’s smile widen.

“G- Great! Six o’clock work, then?”

"Sure. Y'know, I don't agree to this sort of thing often. Make sure not to disappoint, yeah?"

Josh nodded eagerly at that, a look of sincerity on his still blushing face. The curls on his head bounced as he nodded and his eyes were so big and so dark and his eyelashes were so long. He was bloody gorgeous, and Freddie wasn't going to admit it, but he was already pretty damn impressed.

-end


End file.
